Dracula: An Ending
by Jervis Tetch1234
Summary: A different ending to the famous novel by Bram Stoker with Adventure Time. Enjoy. Reviews and feedback are appreciated.
1. A Different End

As I explore the vast rooms of the castle, I notice that the sun has nearly gone over the horizon. We're running out of time...

My name is Gerald Browne. My life up until now has been filled with pain and misery. I was found frozen by a young adventurer named Finn and was taken to a castle made of candy. My first thoughts when I got out were of her; her long brown flowing hair, her emerald eyes, her... My Alice…. I found out I've been frozen for over a thousand years. My Alice is dead, and I have none, none at all. Once I got over this fact, I wound up being sucked into their lives. Finn, who I call my closest friend, has taken me many miles. Many years have passed since that day... My friend's fiancée was dying, dying of an unusual disease. The Princess who saved my life, who brought back into the world, was dead. But she wasn't dead, as the Professor so helpfully pointed out. We had to kill her to release her from her immorality. She died by a stake going through her heart. Her screams are still ringing in my ears. Then we learned of a vampire in London. A powerful blood sucking being that fed on the innocent, or the foolish. Our group of heroes included myself, Finn, the brilliant Professor Van Helsing, my old friend Dr. Simon Petrikov, Marshall Lee, and the victim, Marceline. After chasing the Count and disposing of his caskets, and coffins we finally reached his home in Transylvania. I went with Marceline to the castle. The Professor was a strategist; we needed him on the battlefield. Marcy had stayed behind in the garlic circle, as I had ventured into the unknown. I followed Jonathan's trail and found my way to Dracula's brides. The first was black haired and wearing a stainless white dress. I got out a stake.  
"Why does she have to open her eyes when I'm doing this?" I asked myself.  
I found myself stalled but not stopped; I positioned the stake and hammered it deep within her chest. Blood gushed and spurted as I kept hammering and shoving the stake completely through her. She smiled at me. I cut off her head and filled it with garlic. I moved to the next girl. I froze.  
"It can't be. You look just like Alice...I...I..."  
I ran up the stairs and down the halls till I was out of there. I left the castle and went back to Marceline.

I made it to the circle and moved the garlic.  
"Marcy, come on," I grab her hand and get to a vantage point.  
As the battle rages on I see the sunset.  
"Marcy, stay here," I run down the hill and go further into the battle.

Snow falls and I shiver, "Alice, I'm sorry if I die," I fire off bullets at close range with my Desert Eagle and run the coffin. I fend off the enemy forces with Finn and Simon, as Van Helsing and Marshall open the crate. Suddenly the crate bursts open, and Dracula grabs the Professor by the throat. Bullets don't affect him... Marshall runs up the hill looking for Marcy, leaving us. I call out to Simon, "I'm going to the castle."  
We hurriedly move uphill away from the gypsies. I turn back and see Dracula fade into mist. We open the heavy doors.  
"Barricade the doors!"  
We're trapped.

"Anyone have any ideas?" I ask to the group.

"We must remain calm. Are there any exits?"the Doctor proclaimed.

I high pitched squeaky laugh is heard from the mouth of Finn the human. "We're not going to leave, we're all going to be turned. There's no hope. WE'RE FUCKED!"

"My dear boy now is not the time. We must go deeper into the castle, we split up into groups of two. Dr. Petrikov, and Mr. Browne, check the upstairs of this wing. Marceline and Marshall will accompany me and Finn until they are to explore the next wing. Let's get to it."

I grabbed Simon's hand and watched the fair Marceline; she was one of them now. We crawled up the stairs and to the right. Many doors and so little time. I heard laughter from one of the rooms. "Alice..."

As we checked room after room we found a long winding staircase that led up to tower. We took it and made our way slowly up. There was a bedroom, a rather beautiful one, with dark red curtains. The color was blood. Blood dripping from the walls all around us. The walls seemed to close in and consume us. I closed my eyes and opened them. It was normal.

I was brought back to a memory from my youth. Blood... blood was the purest and the most succulent taste I've ever had. I bled because of it. My family thought I was suicidal but no it was all for the blood. Never did I cut too deep, nor did I cut an unnecessary amount of times. A drop was all I needed, but sometimes I got enough to taste like blood. My wife noticed this one day and left. She wouldn't have a child who couldn't deal with his problems. Yet cutting for me meant happiness, and love for my own body. I was never greedy with it.

Simon shook my shoulder and I snapped back into reality.

"You alright old friend?"

"Yes I just need to rest,"

"Come on old sport, we need to keep moving,"

"You go on ahead I'm going to rest here," he nodded and left after handing me a phone.

"Call if you need anything," and with that he left.

I feel peace flow through my body as I fall into the embrace of the bed. My head listens to music and changes like that of a dial on the radio. I hear Interpol, Grateful Dead, and Pink Floyd, but I stop at Chopin. Prelude In E Minor... True beauty at work. I feel dizzy and see mist surround me.

"I'm glad you came Alice," I whisper.

I hear her laugh and feel a hand lightly brush my cheek. "You're mine now," I feel her fangs graze my neck and I throw my head back giving her an opening. She's wonderful! I've found her at last! She'll take me and I'll be hers forever. The song changes to Nocturne In E Flat. I find myself powerless against her. I feel her fangs sink into my neck and I cry out, well, it was more like a moan. I'm embarrassed to admit that, but it's what happened. Afterwords, I feel her carry me through the door and down the hall. I see the image of Simon laying on the floor unconscious, or dead, but all I can think about is her. Her flowing brown hair, her dark green eyes, that have long since turned red. She is not mine, but I am hers, forevermore.


	2. Into The Depths

I hold Marcy's hand and travel deeper into the catacombs. We've already found coffins reserved for us and the others, Marcy is hearing voices calling her name and I am comforting her.

"What are we going to do Marshall? What if I get thirsty? What if I hurt you?" she says through tears, "He keeps telling me to come to him or he'll hurt you! I...I..."

"Shh, it'll be alright. I won't let that happen,"

We keep moving until we get to two large heavy doors.

"I might need your help,"

"Alright,"

Together, we open the heavy doors and find a room with a stone table with chains.

I say to her,"I don't think we should be in here, we should go,"

Suddenly, I hear a thunderous clash as the door shuts.

"Marcy are you alright?" I go to the door and try to open it to no avail.

"I...I feel weak," she collapses.

"Marcy!" I run over to her and hold her in my arms. "Shit,"

"I was expecting a little more from you, but I assume you are just as pathetic and weak as my brides have told me. Oh well," I feel a hand lift me up and throw me through the air. I land next to the table.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

He laughs and I charge at him dodging his blow I punch him in the gut, this however, does nothing as he picks me up and throws me to the table. I am chained to it and struggle but can't get free. "Marceline!"

He looks me in the eye and digs his fangs into her throat. I stare and try t break free. He drops her to the floor as I hear a sizzling sound. I am held down and feel a pain in my stomach. I am being branded! The pain goes through my body as the mark is left.

"You've always been mine, you am her both. You will adapt to this life and will be treated fairly, though you will be punished for trying to stop me." I feel his hand stroke my chest. "You are mine and I will do with you as I please."

As the pain decreases, I feel a cold blade run across my stomach. I see a brown haired girl, one of those horrid women from my last imprisonment here, holding a knife. The knife belonged to Gerald. I looked over to Marcy who was now standing and called out,"Marcy please help me," She just stared through me as the Count ordered that she bite me. I protested, I swore, I lashed out, but it was no use. It only weakened me. Marcy resisted but was beaten by the Count who by now decided to do it himself. He leaned down as Marcy cried and sunk his fangs into my throat. I couldn't move. I was chained up. I lost consciousness.


	3. The Demise of Professor Van Helsing

The Professor walked ahead of me as I held the torch in my hand. We had reached the casket of Dracula. We put garlic in it and lit the torches on the wall. We heard someone coming and the Professor hid in the coffin, while I hid behind a collapsed column. It was the Count! Behind him followed his two brides and Marceline! I wanted to call out but I knew that was foolish. I saw him smirk and stop. He slowly approached the coffin and opened it. "My dear Professor, how nice of you to have hid yourself in such a convenient place. I must ask why is the great Professor Van Helsing hiding here?"

A gunshot and a scream answered that. "Why must you fight back and resist? Do you really want to die?"

The Professor yelled,"Begone from this world demon," as he drew a stake and plunged it into the Count's chest. He missed and I nearly charged however this too was foolish. I watched as Dracula ripped the stake out and jammed it right through Van Helsing's lung He was alive. "Find the other one," and with that his followers went in search of me, all except Marcy. "Count why did you have to do that?" she was crying. "We have to exterminate the vermin who try to destroy us. They are pigs fit for the slaughterhouse. But don't worry my love, we shan't kill anymore, unless the next is expendable..." They left me alone. I slowly got up and walked to the casket. Blood was coming out of his mouth and he was gasping for air. "G-Get out." I obeyed and ran up the stairs I ran to the foyer and saw Simon laying on the ground. "Simon," I whisper drawing closer to his form. No movement. I move closer and lay my hand on his shoulder. "Simon?" He moves slightly and I roll him over on his back. "Simon,"

"Where's Gerald?"

"I don't know. The Professor's dead and Marcy's following the Count around,"

"Marcy!" He pauses deep in thought,"Did the Professor give any orders?"

"He said to leave,"

"That's unlike him, it seems he's given up. Well, I haven't," He gets up and I get up with him,"Any idea where she might be?"

"Wherever the Count is," I answer.

"Have you heard the news boys?"

It was Gerald, blood covering his clothes, fresh dripping blood. "Would you like some? It's quite divine and... orgasmic. HAHAHA!" He slowly approaches us from the stairs. "Do you think I am one of them? Is this enough to prove that I'm different?! This is who I am Simon!"

"Gerald calm down we'll come back from this, we have to stop them," answered Simon.

"I am now one with what I've always been! A blood drinking, cutting freak! And now," He laughs, "I'm home," And with that he left ran up the stairs to the right.

"He's too far gone... We go to the catacombs,"He got up with his rifle in hand and motioned for me to follow. And with that, we went down into the depths.


	4. Into The Depths Again

"Come on, keep close." I follow with Finn close behind me and reach a room lit with torches. There are coffins, clean, and prepared for us. We see a room with heavy double doors and hear screaming from behind it. It's not human screams, such screams will be heard out of a wild animal. I can't recognize it. With Finn's help I open the doors, and see Marshall being beaten and tortured by the Count. Whips, chains, and blades, it's horrid. He's covered in lashes, cuts, and bruises. We're pushed in and the door is locked. "Nice of you to join us," Gerald says as he drops his knife and walks over to us. "Sorry, but you're gonna have to go through that as well if your answer isn't satisfactory. Now choose. Us or Him," he points to the carcass of Van Helsing.

"Gerald why do you join them so easily?"

"BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS BEEN ALONE! I'VE FOUND SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT ME AND WON'T LEAVE!"

"We didn't leave you!"

"You failed the test Simon. Now Finn, your decision."

"I chose...I chose..."

"My dear boy, listen to me, don't give up."

"Shut up Simon!"

"Never give up! Never leave the-" I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I look Gerald in the eyes and fall to the floor.

"YOU ARE A PIG! A DISGUSTING USELESS PIG AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A PIG!"

"NO!" I hear Marcy and Finn shout. I fall and see Marcy attack the Count while Finn tackles Gerald beating him senseless.

"You failed the test," I hear him mutter as he lifts Finn of him with ease and the same happens to Marcy. They are beaten to the floor. I get up and crawl towards Marshall. Finn gets up, but Marcy lays there as Dracula replaces Marshall with Marcy on the table. Marshall is unconscious by now and slumps against the table. Finn beats Gerald over the head knocking him out, as I stand and walk slowly to Marceline. "Stop," the Count turns to me and says,"Explain what you would do if I stopped, would you even be able to survive?"

"I...I fall on my knee as he walks over. Finn steps in front of me and says, "Don't touch him, monster!"

"I merely want to discuss his intentions when he's killed me, no harm is intended until after," he smiles.

I go unconscious as Finn charges at him.


	5. Redemption

The veil has been lifted from my eyes. I see the truth. How foolish I've been to join the very pigs I vowed to destroy. God, since you continue to make me live, I must do what is right. I'm sorry Simon. I hate myself for many reasons, now another has been added. The blood, it consumed me as it always has. It took hold of me. No more. I will fight them. I painted my face and wore camouflage. I moved into the forest towards the two stone tables. Wolves and gypsies surrounded Simon and Finn. Finn was pure. Finn wasn't bitten. I hid in the brush and watched a blonde haired girl emerge from the crowd. She walked to Finn first and kissed his forehead then, doing the same to Simon, she leaned down over Finn to take him. "Stop!" I ran up and jumped over the wolves beating my way to the tables I watched in horror as the girl bit into Finn's neck. I charged, but Simon got up and held me back. "Stop. Please!" I was knocked unconscious by the butt of a rifle.

I awoke to the sound of blades being sharpened. My knife... Alice was standing with it in hand. "I'm supposed to punish you, you useless pathetic bitch." She used the knife to cut my arm 15 times and then laughed, "This is going to be fun."

After hours of pain and torture, I feel numb. She gave me 50 lashes and cut all over my arms. I was the runt of the litter. The weakest of the pack. "You know, torturing you is fun. You squeal like a pig! HAHAHA!" she laughed with glee. "Now leave me," I got up mechanically and left the room. As I descended the stairs, I saw Simon and Finn sitting on the couch. Finn was punished as well, because he must have resisted. Though he didn't scream. This was typical in my life, finding some trait that others had that I don't have and admiring it. I sat in an armchair and watched them. Simon was in a chair reading a book, while Finn was just twiddling his thumbs. "How do you feel, old sport?" Simon said closing his book.

"I don't know," I answered.

" We could hear your screams from down hear. Anything I can help you with?"

"No," I looked away and saw Finn's mistress descending the stairs.

"Finn she might want you," I motioned towards her, who was approaching.

"I'm not going with her,"

"YES YOU ARE!" she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him along, after that he went with her without a fuss.

I watched them and felt hands come from behind and feel my chest. "Mistress what do you require?"

"Come with me," I followed her up the stairs and to the tower. She laid down on the bed.

"Come here,"

I walk slowly over to her. "Kneel down," I obey and get on my knees. She took off her dress and spread her legs. "Do as I say and you will get rewarded,"

"I..." she sits up and looks at me. "Is this your first time?" I nod my head. "Oh well, do as I say and you'll be fine," My head being a radio turned to the works of Chopin and I changed myself completely. Relaxation does wonders for the nervous. I grin and slide off her underwear. I place my head inbetween her thighs and lick and suck. He moans fill the room as I pick up speed. She runs her fingers through my hair as I shove my tongue inside of her. I hear her say,"Stop, and stand up," I obey and stand up. "Strip and enter me,"

I strip and plunge myself inside her once more thrusting hard and fast. She reaches her climax as her moans increase in length and loudness. I reach my own and fill her with my seed. I collapse onto her and slow my thrusts. "You did good slave. Now leave me," "Yes mistress,"

I put my clothes on and leave smiling. Simon is still sitting, but now Marcy and Marshall are with him. I sit in my armchair and fall asleep.


	6. New Life Together

Marcy lays next to me and I watch her sleep. Her beauty is forever held in a lie. Age is irrelevant, time is irrelevant, we have eachother for an eternity. Though we both belong to the Count, he gives us time to be together. Holding her in my arms is the best thing I can do right now. Her eyes open slowly and she smiles that beautiful smile. I kiss her slowly and smile, "Morning, sleeping beauty," I nibble on her nose. She giggles. "Morning love," she kisses me and I sit up.

"Wanna go out and see the fun?"

"Yes," she gets up and grabs my hand and we head out the door. She laughs as we descend the staircase and go out the big double doors. She stops and grabs my hands pulling me into her embrace she holds me close to her, pressing her body against mine. I am feeling happy again, an eternity with her I can deal with. "You two having fun?"

Simon smiles and walks over to us. "Yes Simon," she smiles and hugs him.

The only real dad she ever had. He held her for a couple seconds. "You know, this whole business isn't that bad, the Count is generous and caring about us, even though we tried to destroy him, and he lets us stay in his home."

"Indeed he is generous, but are we all happy here, now that is the question,"I answered. "And can I have my wife back?"

He lets go. "Sorry, just missed you that's all."

"It's alright Simon," she hugs me and I kiss her forehead.

"We're going on a little walk, do you want to join us?"

"I'm fine actually, I was just getting some air, in fact I've had enough for now,"

And with that he turned around and went back. I smiled, grabbed her hand, and began walking down the path. "Beautiful night isn't it? Reminds you of so much, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does it's very peaceful out here. Do you want to stop under that big tree?"

"Sure," I sit down next to her and hold her. "Do you think he'll let us explore the world now that we have all this time?"

"I hope so, there's so much to see out there. The world's so big,"

"I'd love to be with you this whole long lifetime,"

"You will be," she smiled and kissed my cheek and snuggles into my chest.

"Yeah," I lay with her and stroke her hair.

I smile and see Finn walking down the path with his mistress. He was smiling, he was happy. I smiled and thought to myself,"I'm glad she's happy,"

I shut my eyes and fall back against the tree my mind racing.


	7. Feeding

I need air and blood. I walked up to the top of the battlements and stood, leaning over the edge. So peaceful, so beautiful, like I could just jump and leave for good. I start singing,

"When you were here before,

Couldn't look you in the eye,

You're just like an angel,

Your skin makes me cry,

You float like a feather,

In a beautiful world,

I wish I was special,

You're so very special,

But I'm a creep,

I'm a weirdo,

What the hell am I doing here,

I don't belong here,

I don't care if it hurts,

I want to have control,

I want a perfect body,

I want a perfect soul,

I want you to notice,

When I'm not around,

You're so very special,

I wish I was special,

But I'm a creep,

I'm a weirdo,

What the hell am I doing here,

I don't belong here,

She's running out the door,

She's running,

She run run run run,

Run,

Whatever makes you happy,

Whatever you want,

You're so very special,

I wish I was special,

But I'm a creep,

I'm a weirdo,

What the hell am I doing here,

I don't belong here,

I don't belong here.

I stop and notice I'm not alone. "Your voice is very calming,"

"Thank you mistress," I blush.

"Aw aren't you adorable?!" she giggles and draws near.

I turn crimson, "Thank you," I jump down and walk over to her. "You're beautiful as well."

"I didn't call you beautiful,"

"Egotism is bliss," she grabs my hands and pulls me towards her.

"The view is quite beautiful from here," she pauses, "and romantic."

She kisses me and I slowly melt into her and make the kiss more passionate. She stops and hugs me,"Will you stay here with me?"

"Yes I will. I love you Alice," she smiles and kisses my cheek. I climb onto the ledge again and pull her up with me. We sit here in bliss for a couple minutes. I break the silence with,"Mistress, I'm thirsty."

"Really," She pulls me down,"Then we need to go to a more... appropriate location."

She grabs my hand and we go into the catacombs of the castle. I open heavy doors to the torture chamber. "Rip it off me slave. Let your hunger consume you and sink your teeth into my flesh!"

The radio in my head turns to the theme from Elfen Lied and my eyes turn red. My claws extend and I rip off her dress. I bite into her left breast and moan as the blood flows through my lips and down my dry, parched throat. I scream and suck hard, my tongue lapping up blood like a rabid dog. She moans and I lay on top of her. I kiss her and our tongues twirl around. She jumps on me with a primal scream and tackles me to the ground. She growls and kisses me hard while running her hands up my shirt. She breaks skin on my chest and rips my shirt off. She sucks on my neck and licks at my scars. I moan her name over and over. She kisses lower licking at my cuts and looks up at me,"Take off your pants."

I hurriedly take them off along with my boxers and moan as she licks back up to my lips. "Take me mistress. Please!" She kisses me and slowly brings herself down, pushing me inside of her. She goes up and down, clawing at my shoulders as she goes faster. She moans loud,"Fuck me slave!"

I pin her and shove myself inside her over and over. She moans my name as she reaches her climax. I kiss her and reach my own, filling her with cum. I pull out and kiss her then lay next to her placing my head on her breasts. "I love you mistress,"

"I love you Gerald."


	8. Scouting

Months Later...

Fionna was very nervous, but she had a job to do. Scouting wasn't that difficult, but under the circumstances, this was different. She was infiltrating a castle filled with murderous monsters that had been stalking and killing people in the small village below. She and a small group of vampire hunters were ordered to kill them. She found a fault in the wall on the side which led to a window. The problem with this route was the precipice that was beneath. She took well placed steps, and nearly fell once or twice but eventually made it up to the window. She didn't plan on being stalled however, and it was already dusk. She crept steadily down the hallway and stairs, only to find a man with spectacles in a chair reading a book. She moved carefully and found her way into a library, which had two beings with golden hair that fell below their shoulders. A man in a blue t shirt and jeans and a woman in a white dress. She backed away and hurriedly but quietly went into the first door she saw, which was a spiral staircase that led deeper into the bowels of the machine. She walked down a long hallway filled with coffins. Then she saw three figures laying in a massive coffin. All of them had black hair and they were muttering things to eachother. She sneaked around them and came to a massive cave which led to a waterfall. She crossed through and saw a couple swimming. They were naked, and were acting very intimately. "Hello stranger," a voice from behind said.

She drew away and placed her hand on her sword. The man from the oasis said,"Dammit Finn, why'd you have to bring her here?"

"I didn't. She was very careful of what she was doing. What do you think that implies?"

"Well get the others and they'll deal with it!"

"Gerald!" said the woman in the pool.

"Sorry mistress," he looked down and she pulled him close.

A tall thin man with long black air appeared,"My dear, calm your servant. I've already decided what we do with her," she walked towards Fionna who drew her sword. He brought his hand out in front of him as to say, "Put it away," but she held firm. He spoke in a voice of authority,"Tell the rest of your men that if they come and try this again, we'll have to use other measures of getting rid of you, now leave!"

Fionna felt dizzy and fainted. She woke up in a field, next to their base.


	9. A Dying Wish

They gained up on one of us picking us off one at a time. Even two people back to back couldn't stand for long. There were too many soldiers. Their swords of silver burned through our flesh and cut through our tendons. There was blood flying everywhere. We were left bare and exposed. The darkness that had been our savior, left us. We were alone, bleeding, dying, crying out for help. None came. As I lay here, and die, I must say, what have we really done to deserve this? Who did we harm so deeply that we should die, when others are doing the same and are given no such penalty. Although, death is a part of life and we must accept that, but so soon? Why now in the height of our prime, just when we were starting to really live, that they took our happiness away? I hear a hymn from above. Gerald...you never change..."Nearer My God To Thee..." beautiful even now. I feel sore and pain is heavy on my tattered bleeding husk, but I hope I can break free from this husk and grow into something beautiful. An angel with long wings that could soar high above the earth. How glorious and radiant no? My dying wish is that one of us made it.

-Simon Petrikov


	10. The Outcome

Fionna walked over body after body. Her new job was to find and move the monsters bodies to the bonfire that was to be lit. No funerals. No celebrations. She had already found a stake impaling a man with spectacles, and was making her way higher, following a trail of blood. She found, at the top of a tower a man with jet black hair and a violin. Next to him was a brunette girl with a stake in her heart. Blood on the wall said,"I did it," and she looked away going back downstairs. She went deeper and found 3 dead bodies each with many stakes protruding out of them. She found something odd though. There was a fourth pool of blood. The black haired couple were holding eachother and the third person, a woman with blonde hair, was laying next to the puddle of blood. She counted the bodies and told her commander. They were missing bodies.


	11. Revenge

A tall muscular man sat in a tree overlooking an old winding road. He was waiting for a girl to come by. The man's bear hat was torn and ripped in places but it still did it's job. It hid his fangs. He had been watching her for weeks, figuring out her pattern and he had followed her back to her base. She was the scout who they should have killed when they got the chance. He had to use her. After she passed he would attack. And so he waited. She walked by, and he sprung from the tree only to be tackled himself.

"We got him! Now there's only one left!"

Finn looked around and broke free. He fought like a cornered beast, taking out as many as he could, but they just kept coming. He kept fighting until it was just him and Fionna. "You took everything from me!" He moved towards her.

"I was doing my job villain!" She drew her sword as the vampire lunged. Then out of nowhere, a tall thin man with white hair attacked the lunging beast and beat it into the ground. Fionna came up behind and put a stake in Finn. He led out a blood curdling scream and died. "Thank you," she said and bowed. "What's your name sir?"

"Alucard." She smiled and put away her sword. "Thanks again, but my friends are all dead."

"Didn't he say the same?''

"No,"

He smiled a crooked smile and sank his teeth into her neck. She collapsed in his arms. "You did and you will be given their curse, until you are killed like they were. You will hate your existence or love it and you will feed off the common people for an eternity."


End file.
